CREEP QUEEN AND SCISSORS MICAEL
by JOKEREND
Summary: CREEP QUEEN JUDGE OF ALL NOW SHE MEETS SCISSORS MICAEL


**I as i see this miserable world with despicable humans i shall be the judge of all i the QUEEN shall be.**

Catherine Lawrence was born on march 26 of 2005

a girl with black brown hair honey eyes and big lips she was born with her parents Sandra millard, Daniel Lawrence and her older sister Melanie Lawrence.

Catherine at the age of 10 years old she found love with a boy that lived next to her grandmas house they visited her lots of times being perfect for her, she thought that boy liked her as well he would always look at her.

her cousin Andrea was pregnant, when she gave birth to a little boy they would visit her a lot, one day her cousin acused her of hurting her sons feet.

since then they would'nt talk to her anymore

she realized that her grandparents didnt love her she realized anybody did

her own sister betrayed her, grandma always hated her making evil things, her grandpa never said anything, her parents either did

her parents always hated her attitude she would always say

CATHERINE: ill never forgive anybody if they hate me i will too

Sandra: Your horrible god forgived us

Catherine: they dont deserve it

she would always think of killling everybody, but she controled her self one day she explode.

March 26 2018

Catherine's 13 birthday

2:34 PM

Cathrine: im so happy my cousins will come, im happy my grandma accepted doing the party here too

Sandra: yeah but why do u want to do it here

Catherine: its much pretty here hehe

Sandra: ok...

Cathrine: ahhh Hi annie

Annie Millard Cathrine's cousin

Annie: Hi

Cathrine: im gonna declare to Jordan remember i told you

Jordan Catherine's Crush

Annie: ow i do hehe

Catherine: here he comes

Annie:ok ill hide

Catherine: ok

Catherine: um... Jor...Jordan!!

Jordan: ah ye..yes..

Catherine: i wanted to ask you somthing

Jordan: what is it..?

Catherine: i... i like you!!

Jordan: pf hahh

Catherine:.. eh...wha..whats funny?

Jordan: you hahaha you really thought i would like you hahahah

Catherine: i...i..wh..why

Annie: hahahahah

Catherine: An..Annie..

Annie:your so stupid cathy hahahah Jordan likes me your so idiot who could posibly like you your weird enough you should have never existed hahah

Catherine: wha...what

Jordan: hahaha your horrible as a human

As cathering hears the laughters she cry's so hard and her body starts to collapes twisting as she wore struggling from her soul.

she thinks my parents.

she leaves the couple laughing alone...

As she walks inside she finds her cousin Andrea who she most hates talking to her parents.

She then starts to cry.

Catherine: Wh...why..WHY!!!!

Sandra: ow Cathy come in Andrea says

shes sorry forgive her

Catherine: NO!! NO!! NO!!!!!!

Sandra: Come on forgive her or ill hate you

Daniel: come on cathy forgive her or ill

hit you hurry up

as her dad Daniel takes off hes belt to hit her she loses it.

Catherine then starts to scream so hard posesed by her own soul.

Catherine: YOUR ALL MISERABLE!!!!!!!!

Catherine: YOU ALL SHALL DIE FOR BEING MISERABLE HUMANS

with that painful hate that covers every part of her, suffering enough that her hair turns white and her skin pale her eyes black that you could see her suffering from far away.

as catherine screams she goes outside the first thing she sees is a hammer grabbing the hammer and kills one by one everybody.

With a crazy laughter she screams

Catherine: JI JI JI JI JI HA HAHA HAHAHAH

Till this day shes been killing everybody with no reason her frase is

 **YOUR CURSED**

describing her with white hair, big black eyes, white pale skin, wearing A white sleaved shirt and a black bagged shorts,

socks to her knee, a black and white Choker and black nails they say that Catherine names her self as

 **CREEP QUEEN**

 **she laughs at night like a man** **iac**

 **they say catherine also carries a big hammer with dry blood at night**

 **if you go outside in the woods at 3:00 AM she might be dancing and singing a melody that will make you cry if you heard it.**

 **she jumps really high and runs very fast she crys blood from all her suffering if you see her she may laugh and cry with a tortured face you will know she suffers**

One night as Creep Queen walks in the darkness singing ( **MISERABLE SOULS** )

a song made by her own, a sudden scream she hears (AHHHH)...Catherine stops for a moment

Catherine: hmmmm **TIME TO PLAY** JIJIJIJIJI HAHAHAHAHA

As catherine laughs like a manic she gets closer and closer to the screams...

As Catherine walks in she finds a womens dead body on the floor as Catherine sees this.

Catherine: huh i came to late pff hahahahah

A sudden boy she sees hes eating the womens blood, Catherine then says.

Catherine: hey who are you...

This boy suddenly answers with deep and breathless sound **I...am...MICAEL**.. **SCISSORS MICAEL**

Catherine: huh...well what are you doing Scissors Micael?

Micael: im just eating

Catherine: well get out, this is my terretory that flesh your eating is mine get out

Micael: huh heheheheh i killed her shes mine heheheh

Catherine: tss you should go before i kill you

Micael: hehe a girl who sings at night is threatening me hehehehe just leave im just eating in peace

Catherine: i sing if i want dont mess with me little Scissors boy

Micael: heheheh your really tough and pretty fine ill leave but ill be coming back soon hehehehe

Catherine: tss you better not

As Micael loses in the dark woods Catherine looks at him saying.

Catherine: a new servant appears in this world will he be the one who shall live with me forever we will see

As she says those words Micael turns back and says.

Micael: so beautiful as a night Queen she shall be the one who i want to be with hahahahahah it will be fun **...IT WILL BE FUN**


End file.
